Scatterbrained
by PariahCam
Summary: Plot bunnies abound. A 100 Word Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I've been seeing this all over FFN for awhile now, so I figured I'd give it a shot too. Here's to hoping I do at least an okay job. I used this site to find my random words:

http:// watchout4snakes .com / creativitytools / RandomWord / RandomWord .aspx (minus the spaces)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, setting, or anything. I'm just a sad little teenager with too much time on her hands.

* * *

**1. Solitary**

It was a morning ritual for Peter and Edmund to meet each other at the training course at dawn and spar, but there was nothing Edmund enjoyed more than reaching the spot a few minutes early and listen to the sound of his sword swinging through midair.

**2. Faith**

To Peter, it was a stronghold. To Edmund, it was something to cling to. To Susan, it was something to live by. But to Lucy, it was her very soul.

**3. Obliterate**

In battle, Peter was usually extremely chivalrous. But if you messed with his brother, you were thoroughly screwed.

**4. Precipitate**

Edmund groaned a bit as the frightened kitten dug its claws deeper into his shoulders.

"Edmund, what happened?!"

"It's literally raining cats and dogs, and I'm getting wet."

**5. Eccentric**

Edmund knew that some of the Narnians were a bit capricious, but the small Squirrel ricocheting back and forth before him in ecstasy simply because the Just King had nodded a greeting was something else entirely.

**6. Bored**

"Why am I not surprised…?"

"Because I've done stranger stuff before?"

Peter simply shook his head, staring dumbfoundedly at the working trebuchet his brother had built out of a strand of copper wire and a twig.

**7. Misappropriate**

"Um, Ed, something tells me that that is _not_ the proper way to use Susan's arrows."

**8. Thwart**

"The Tisroc, may he live forever, instructed me to kill you for your insolence. But I'm feeling generous, so I'll let you get a head start on your running."

"You fooled them with that?!"

Edmund shrugged.

**9. Coping**

It had been hard seeing all of the bodies after Beruna, especially for Lucy. But she found solace in the fact that they were in Aslan's Country, and that made accepting their deaths all the easier.

**10. Scheme**

Edmund looked at Lucy and Lucy looked at Edmund, both of them smirking in such a way that sent everyone that saw them scampering in the other direction. The two were up to something again, and no one wanted to be a part of it.

**11. Burst**

If there was one thing Edmund enjoyed about a battle, it was the adrenaline rush that made him feel utterly invincible.

**12. Up**

"Just think of it this way, Peter…" Edmund placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "At least it can't get any worse!"

Peter slapped him good-naturedly.

**13. Crystal**

Peter knew the Witch's wand had been a weapon perfectly suited for her and her alone. It shared her glistening beauty as well as her evil nature.

**14. Save**

"Drat it all, Peter. In battle I can understand, but do you have to save me from a _bug_?!" Peter simply glared at the remains of the large millipede.

**15. Necessity**

It was more than a tradition, more than an honorable action, more even than a requirement. And as Edmund kneeled in front of the portrait of the Great Lion to pray for the fallen, he realized exactly what faith was.

**16. Diagnosis**

Susan watched her brother and the Archenlander walk through the gardens together, unaware of everything but the person beside them. When she saw her brother laugh heartily at something the girl had said, she smiled. He had obviously come down with a case of puppy love, and by the looks of it, he was terminal.

**17. Protected**

Whether on the battlefield, at the Cair, or elsewhere in Narnia, there was one thing the three youngest siblings were sure of. As long as they were with Peter, they were safe.

**18. Worried**

After only six months of living in Narnia, Peter forgot what it was like not to worry. "What do you mean you're 'fine', Edmund?! You broke your wrist falling down the _stairs_!" And then he realized _why _he had forgotten.

**19. Summer**

Summer would always be Lucy's favorite season. The weather was perfect, it was never too cold to go for a swim in the ocean or a walk in the garden, everyone seemed much more willing to eat on the balcony that looked over the Eastern Sea, and listening to Edmund gripe about the sunburn that was his own fault was rather amusing as well.

**20. Bound**

Whenever Edmund had wanted to think, he had always known to hide away somewhere by himself for a little while. But now, tied and freezing in the Witch's dungeon, he was far too alone and had far too many things to think about than he wanted.

**21. Ingredient (1)**

"Susan," Peter rasped, looking at the tea his sister had just given him. "Did you replace the sugar with salt again?"

**22. Illegal**

Peter shook his head, partly in fear and partly in surrender, when he saw that gleam in his brother's eyes. "Something tells me that whatever you're about to do can't be legal, and I don't want any part of it this time." As Edmund smirked at his statement, another something told Peter he was going to be a part of it anyway.

**23. Awful**

"Oh Ed, you're so…so…_awful_!" Susan screamed at him, nearly in tears. But as the two of them turned to look at the disaster area that was her closet (though, getting clothes two sizes too big for Susan had been Lucy's idea), Edmund could only grin.

**24. Stupid**

"Youth ages, immaturity is outgrown, ignorance can be educated, and drunkenness sobered. But _stupid _lasts forever." As the professor berated the ten-year-old Edmund, he could do nothing but sink down in his chair and hope to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

**25. Chaos**

"My room's not messy, Peter!" Edmund protested. Both boys looked around the room, staring at the papers and books scattered across every possible surface. "It's just a different brand of chaos than you're used to."

**26. Idea**

"Hey Lucy, I have an idea." Edmund smirked.

"Susan, I think now would be a good time to run."

**27. Understaffed**

Susan and Lucy looked at the five Animals that had so far volunteered to work as chambermaids and then turned around to look at the vast expanse of castle behind them.

"We may need more help, Lu."

**28. Spiritless**

Edmund had seen his brother in bad shape before, but he had never seen his eyes look like that, and he never cared to again.

**29. Emasculate**

"Edmund! What did you do to my shirts?!"

**30. Unmerciful**

Lucy couldn't stop the tear that slid down her cheek as she gave each of her brothers a drop of the cordial. She knew Calormenes were terrible people, but had they lost their hearts completely?

**31. Radiance**

She knew Edmund needed to eat more. He had gotten so pale from malnutrition that, when it grew dark enough, he almost literally glowed.

**32. Revived**

Everyone had thought Edmund dead at Beruna, including Edmund himself. But when he had finally been able to breathe again, no one was happier than Peter.

**33. Combustible (2)**

"You sodding idiot, of _course _wine-soaked fingers catch on fire!"

**34. Groggy (3)**

Edmund hated when Peter got concussions.

"Eddy, 's at you? I wan' a biscuit…"

Really, really hated it.

**35. Foretold**

"You know, ending the Witch's reign and defeating her army wasn't nearly as easy as the prophecy made it sound."

**36. Afloat**

There were few things Edmund found more calming than floating on his back in the ocean and letting the waves roll beneath him on the sandbar.

"Edmund! You know sharks feed out there, right?!" Drat it all.

**37. Abuse**

Peter had gotten into a fight. Again. And as Edmund cleaned up the wounds, Peter refused to apologize. Again. "Your body can't take much more of this, Pete." "I'm fine." Edmund winced, grateful that he was behind his brother. But fearing what his brother would say, if anything, if he saw his reaction, well, that was the unkindest cut of all.

**38. Hate**

Edmund had thought he had hated before. The bullies at that horrid school, the White Witch, himself. But as he stared at the beast that had nearly put his brother to death, he realized that none of those feelings came _close _to the murderous rage he felt now.

**39. Compromise**

"Fine, you can come with me, as long as you promise to stay with the healers."

"What kind of agreement is that?!"

**40. Stone**

Edmund repressed a shudder as he stared at the stone statue of a Centaur before him. He hated museums. And when his school mates gave him a confused look and one rested a hand concernedly on his shoulder and he had to try and hide the tears, his hate grew deeper.

**41. Lead**

Peter knew, he _knew_, that he wasn't ready to lead these people. But when Edmund, _his _Edmund, said that he believed in Peter, nothing made him feel more wrong about himself.

**42. Work**

"I wonder how long it's going to take to find every single creature the Witch turned to stone."

Inwardly, thinking of the little butterfly, Edmund groaned.

**43. Concern**

"Don't worry, Ed."

"I'm not worried. I'm concerned. There's a difference."

"Is there?"

"Concerned means I actually have a good reason to worry. And I think this," Edmund waved a hand over Peter's mangled arm. "Is a good reason to worry."

**44. Proportion**

Peter hated when Edmund got concussions.

"And y'know, Pete, their heads are way too big f'r their bodies. Why don' they fall over all th' time? If I jus' pushed one, would it fall down? "

Really, really hated it.

**45. Collection (4)**

Edmund hated the courtyard of the Witch's castle. Even if she had been the nicest woman in Narnia and the statues were simply carvings, there was simply no _order _to her collection, and it drove him crazy.

**46. Apologize**

As a child, Edmund had heard the phrase "I'm going to hit you so hard, your brother will feel it." And as a child, he hadn't thought such a hit was possible. But as he watched the Giant strike his brother with a swing of his club, Edmund _literally _felt Peter's pain, and suddenly found himself wanting to apologize for all of those fights he got into when he was young.

**47. Against (5)**

"You're kidding, right?"

Edmund shrugged and headed for his rooms to pack for the journey.

"He's kidding, right?"

**48. Impact**

When he looked into his brother's eyes and saw that he wasn't going to change his mind about leaving, he felt a worse pain than even the most critical of wounds he had suffered.

**49. Question**

"Just answer me this before you go. Please." When Edmund sighed but didn't protest, Peter continued to talk. "You're sure I can't come with you?"

"Welcome to my world, big brother." It was all Peter could do not to cry when Edmund hugged him after that.

**50. Creature**

It made Lucy sick that a creature made by Aslan could become so evil and twisted on the inside that it completely destroyed it on the outside.

**51. Whole**

It didn't matter how many times Lucy gave Edmund her cordial. He never felt completely whole again until he was sure his brother's condition was perfect as well.

**52. Care**

"Would you get off? I can take care of myself!"

"Of course you can. Now would you hold still?"

**53. Hold**

After the battle, after the adrenaline had worn off and the wounds had been healed, after all was said and done, two brothers sat in their tent alone and just held each other close.

**54. Saint**

"You're a saint, Ed."

"Well _you _almost became a martyr, you idiot!"

**55. Imagination**

As Edmund stepped into Narnia for the first time, he wondered if "imagination" was a disease, and if it was contagious. There was simply no other way to explain such a large wardrobe.

**56. Search**

"Confound it all, Edmund. When I find you I'm going to kill you."

"Don't be so sure." And the voice that had been taunting him for the past hour skittered just out of his reach. Again.

**57. Aid**

"I'm fine. I can walk by myself."

"Sure you can. And I can hold a sword."

"Well if you would have let me look at your wrist when we were back there, I might have let you carry the thing on your own."

"And if you hadn't gotten hurt trying to _get _to me to look at my wrist, I might have let you walk home on your own."

"Oh, fine."

"Good boy."

**58. Mentality**

"Are you completely insane?!"

"You're one to talk about mental stability, _Mr. Magnificent_!"

**59. Worthy**

Never, in his entire life, had he felt worthy enough to have a brother like Peter. And as he watched his brother take the hit that had been meant for Edmund, he knew he had felt correctly.

**60. Constant**

In battle, there were so many variables it was impossible to keep track of them all. But there was one constant Edmund was sure would accompany every fight. Peter would always be right by his side.

**61. Bear**

Peter couldn't take it anymore. He had worked so hard, and yet everything had gone wrong. Again.

"Checkmate. I believe that's your…seventh loss in a row?"

"Eighth."

**62. Sprain**

As he wrapped his swollen ankle, he smiled sadly. Just two years ago, something like this would have sent him crying to his mother. But now he took almost a sick pride in the fact that the pain didn't bother him anymore.

**63. Faint**

Peter begged, pleaded, and threatened, but he knew Edmund was too far gone to stay conscious. He could only hope his brother would wake up again.

**64. Severity**

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"It's not as bad as it looks?! Peter, I can see the muscles working!"

**65. Liability**

Edmund lived for years thinking he was nothing more than a liability. It wasn't until his brother sat him down after a particular grueling battle three years into their reign that he realized he was an asset.

**66. Puncture**

The cry was loud enough to send birds scattering and Peter running to his brother in terror. When he broke through the brambles, he froze in shock. Lying on the grass not ten feet away was his little brother, a werewulf on top of his body. Edmund's sword was sticking out of the dead beast's side, but that wasn't at all what had Peter crying in horror. Clamped around Edmund's shoulder was the monster's mouth. Edmund had been bitten.

**67. Loss**

"Oh, Ed."

"Stop your…fussing…Pete…" Edmund gasped as he struggled to stay conscious. "It's…it's not…that bad…"

Peter looked at the blood soaking the ground and had to disagree.

**68. Span**

"Hey Edmund…" Peter asked quietly as the two watched the clouds.

"Yeah, Pete?"

"Do you think our life span has been shortened because of everything we've been through, or prolonged?"

"Prolonged. There's no way I'm dying young. I'm going to have to keep you out of trouble until we're one hundred and ten."

Peter chuckled, his dark mood broken.

**69. Indicator**

"Storm's coming." Edmund stated as the four siblings watched the cumulonimbus clouds roll in. Thunder resonated through the bedroom almost as soon as he had finished speaking, with a thick, driving rain following quickly behind.

"What makes you say that?" Peter smirked and rolled his eyes.

**70. Boil**

Edmund struggled to keep his breathing even. He could feel his eyes turning red and almost quite literally see the smoke pouring out of his ears, but his face was completely docile. This nobleman from Calormen was lucky. Had he come just a few months earlier, Edmund would have boiled over and exploded almost as soon as he had walked in. But Lucy had been helping him, and, to the great relief of all involved, he had learned to simply simmer until he was alone.

**71. Genius (6)**

"Eddy, you're a genius!" Edmund smirked proudly.

"Plenty of practice."

**72. Attempt**

Plenty of creatures had attempted to assassinate the Kings and Queens of Narnia and Edmund had to wonder when they would learn that they simply wouldn't succeed. After all, they didn't have Aslan on their side.

**73. Feed**

The first time Edmund had truly been frightened outside of battle after the Coronation was when he had been riding through his Western Wood with Peter and had stumbled upon a large bat-like creature feeding on a dead stag. Even then, the true fear didn't arise until the creature looked at the boys, licked its lips, and rushed for them. And even _then_, Edmund hadn't been frightened for himself, but for the High King.

**74. Controversy (7)**

It was obvious that the Kings and Queens wouldn't agree on everything. Sooner or later there would be an argument of some sort. Lucy just couldn't help but be amused by what the first argument was.

"I'm _not _going to have _silver drapes _in my _room_!"

"Your color is silver! You're going to have silver!"

"Silver would kill my eyes in the morning!"

"Oh don't be such a priss! You'll be fine!"

"Let Edmund pick his own color, Susan."

"Why? So you can have a chance to change _your _color?!"

"Gold _does _hurt my eyes in the morning! And silver will too!"

"Oh you boys are so whiny!"

**75. Breach**

It was one of the few things that made all four Pevensies fear for their other three siblings.

"Narnia's borders have been breached."

**76. Glass**

"Peter, I'm not made of glass you know. You don't need to be so careful." Edmund protested quietly.

"Right now, Ed, you might as well be." Peter tightened his hold on the injured King he was carrying.

**77. Mask**

Edmund hated what he had become. It had started out as a simple mask. If he acted like he didn't care, maybe everyone else wouldn't care either and they would leave him alone. But eventually the mask melded to and became one with him, and no matter how much he tried to show his family he really did love them, he simply couldn't, and he hated it.

**78. Music**

"I hate singing."

"Then why do you sing so well?"

"Oh shut up."

**79. Crude**

"You _drew _this?!"

"It's a bit rough, I know-"

"Ed, this is a masterpiece!"

"It's a doodle!"

"If that's a doodle, what do you consider a work of art?!"

**80. Kidnapping**

"Edmund, what are you doing?"

"Kidnapping Lucy."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Susan decided that it would be a good time to find Peter and hide for a few days.

**81. Slip**

Edmund realized he was in a bit of trouble when he couldn't even put his hand on the ice to push himself up without slipping. He just wished Peter would hurry up before the ice broke beneath him.

**82. Modeling**

"Tell me again how I got sucked into this?"

Peter could only laugh as he watched Susan use her brother as a mannequin for her new dress.

**83. Vain**

As Lucy watched Susan put her makeup on, she couldn't bear to think that this vain young woman had once been Queen Susan the Gentle, and she could only wonder what had gone wrong.

**84. Unprovokable**

Though Edmund had improved greatly at keeping his temper in check, he knew he would never be as unprovokable as Lucy.

**85. Incoming**

"Peter, run!" The High King watched his brother, bewildered and somewhat frightened, as Edmund raced past him. "We have incoming!" He turned to see what the fuss was about, his confusion vanishing completely when he saw a dripping wet Susan chasing after her brother with a large clump of seaweed and screaming something about high tides and leaving certain younger brothers to experience them first hand.

**86. Lodge**

Peter threw another log on the fire before turning to pull his unconscious brother a few inches closer to the flames. He sighed and looked out the door of their makeshift shelter, praying to Aslan that either the blizzard would stop soon or the tree making up one wall of the lodge would survive the night.

**87. Revenge**

Edmund growled internally as he looked down at his brother, lying prone and bleeding on the battlefield. But as he stooped down to help Peter he felt his brother's hand on his own. He looked at his face, saw his elder brother shake his head, and sighed. Getting even would have to wait until Peter's next injury.

**88. Comparing**

Peter stared wearily as Edmund slipped his shirt back on, covering the scars Peter had asked to see. "Alright, your turn."

**89. Vegetarian**

Edmund's eyes widened as he watched the cook slaughter a pig for that night's banquet. His brother stood beside him and squeezed his shoulder lightly, giving him a worried glance.

"I am never eating meat again." Edmund vowed.

"That's what you said the last time you rounded the pig up for the cook." Peter laughed.

"This time it'll last more than two days, I promise you that." The elder brother could only smirk and shake his head.

**90. Antonym**

They were exact opposites in every way imaginable. Looks, build, character, even their laugh couldn't be more different. But as the two brothers rode side by side into battle, Edmund knew that they had one thing in common. They would die for each other, and that was all that mattered.

**91. Drip**

Peter had never had a weak stomach. His mother had employed his help when he was a child to help with any messes his younger siblings made because his tolerance was so much stronger than his father's. But as he listened to the sound Edmund's blood made as it dripped from the table to the marble floor below, it was all he could do to keep from being sick.

**92. Light**

Edmund had come close to death many times, far too many to count. And each time he had seen the classic "light at the end of the tunnel". But this time, he saw only darkness, and he knew he wouldn't be coming out this time.

**93. Sick**

The only thing worse than Peter getting injured, Edmund had decided, was him getting sick. Injuries didn't leave his brother unconscious, breathing incorrectly, and feeling like he was going to catch fire if his fever grew any worse. And the fact that Edmund could wreak revenge on the enemies that injured his brother in real life but not the ones Peter's fever conjured up made him all the more certain of his decision.

**94. Loophole**

"Edmund, I just told you that you can't come with me this time!" Peter glared at his brother.

"I'm not coming with _you_, Peter," Edmund smirked. "I'm coming with Orieus."

**95. Harm**

Nothing was more frightening or more comforting to the Pevensies than the knowledge that, should harm come to any one of them, the other three siblings would quickly and happily bring an end to the attacker.

**96. Acorn **

Edmund knew, with the knowledge born of knowing, that this time he would succeed and would finally catch his brother off guard. "Edmund, get out of that tree. And don't blame the falling acorns on Squirrels." Drat!

**97. Inch**

It was a fact that brought a good-natured scowl to Edmund's face and an amused smirk to Peter's. No matter how much time passed and no matter what either boy did, Edmund would always be one inch shorter than his brother.

**98. Queue**

As Peter turned in his saddle to see the single file line of soldiers following him home, he could only wish the line was longer.

**99. Ace**

Edmund and Peter could hold their own in battle. Their skills with the sword were legendary, especially Edmund's. But Ed knew that, on or off the battle field, Peter would always be his ace in the hole.

**100. Draft**

As Edmund raced down the street, struggling to hold back the tears, all but begging to be told he was having a nightmare, he knew that he had never felt more dread than hearing his brother tell him he had been drafted.

* * *

**1 – **If you're making coffee for your mother, please, _please _be careful not to mix up the salt and sugar.

**2 –** If your friend tells you to dip your finger in wine and run it through a flame to see what would happen, don't do it. And don't be like me, who videotaped it all.

**3 –** Two words. Concussions suck.

**4 – **It sounds trite and pathetic, but I can't _stand _how the White Witch doesn't organize her statues in the least.

**5 – **Apologize, Impact, and Question are all connected and are in chronological order.

**6 – **You decide who is talking to Edmund and what they are doing. –smirk-

**7 – **Based off of an argument I had with my mother about the drapes for my new room. I gave in. x3

Okay, so, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed these mini-plotling things. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and if you want to flame, please do so in a polite way with correct spelling and grammar. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I got a couple good reviews for the last chapter and a suggestion to do a second one, so here it is!

**To The Unknown: **I just had a few quick comments to say to your review. Thank you so much for reviewing, by the way. It's greatly appreciated. But you had said that you had a slight problem with number 53. I, too, have two brothers and have seen how they react, but you have to take into consideration the fact that Edmund and Peter had just gotten out of a battle in which both thought the other was dead. And you also have to take in the fact that all boys are not the same. Some are quite loving toward others. You also mentioned how Edmund refused to hold Peter's hand in Prince Caspian. If you read the book rather than watch the movie, you'll see that it was, in fact, Edmund who suggested they hold hands because "this is magic – I can tell by the feeling." So…yeah…there you go. Just had to defend myself. ^^;;

**Disclaimer: **All your Narnia are belong to C.S. Lewis

* * *

**101. Squeeze**

Edmund struggled to crawl through the small passageway, both mentally cursing the creature that had trapped him her in the first place and praying to Aslan that the rest of the tunnel didn't collapse on him like the opening had.

**102. Planting (1)**

The young boy smiled softly as he placed the apple seeds in the ground, silently promising to treat the tree they grew with the care and love he had been shown in Narnia by the Great Lion.

**103. Unseen**

No one noticed the attacker until it was too late.

"Gotcha!"

"Edmund! You scared the daylights out of me!"

**104. Seat**

"You know," Edmund said, his face oddly deadpan. "You really do need to learn to look before you sit."

**105. Proof**

Every day Edmund would insist he was perfectly fine, thank you very much. But a glimpse of Edmund's bruised chest while he slept proved to the twelve-year-old Peter otherwise and left him to wonder what he had done to make his brother feel the need to lie to him.

**107. ****Sweating**

Edmund dabbed at his brother's forehead with the damp cloth once more before soaking it in the scented water for what seemed like the one hundredth time in the past half hour. He watched Peter cringe and groan in his sleep and frowned.

"Susan, he may need some help."

**108. ****Scold**

It took three long days filled with delirium, chills, and fussing, but finally Peter's fever broke. He woke up to the concerned faces of his siblings and one of the healers, confused beyond belief.

"What is everyone standing around for?"

"You sodding idiot, why didn't you tell us you were sick?!" Edmund scolded as he pulled his brother into a hug.

**109. ****Birthday**

"But Susan, I don't _want _a party!" Peter watched as his sister's eyes grew wide with shock and then defiance.

"Ed, I think now would be a good time to stick with 'yes ma'am'."

**110. ****Blow**

Peter could only stare in absolute terror as his brother's cry was cut short by the brutal swipe of the Ogre's club that had been meant for the High King.

**111. ****Manifestation**

Susan held her crying brother, stroking his hair and whispering soothing words of nonsense to him. She had seen pain and fear manifest itself in dozens of ways, but she almost welcomed the nightmares. At least then she felt she could do something to help. And as her brother's sobs slowly turned into quiet hiccups, she knew she was doing it right.

**112. ****Duty**

"You nearly got yourself killed, Pete! What did you think you were doing?!"

"My duty."

Never again did Edmund question Peter's motives. His actions, however, were another matter entirely.

**113. Privacy**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t- … are you wearing _pink_?!"

"No! It's a light shade of red!"

"Just like your face?"

**114. Tome**

Peter picked up the heavy book, blowing the dust off and trying to decipher the ancient language it was written in.

"Where did you even _find _this thing?!"

**115. Intelligence**

"You may be smart, but there's a difference between 'knowledge' and 'intelligence'." Thus was the end of Edmund's brief foray into verbal defense.

**116. Fortnight**

Edmund had promised to be back within a fortnight. He had _promised_. And as Peter paced back and forth in his room, counting down the minutes to the end of those two weeks, he couldn't help but feel like he was about to go mad with worry. It wasn't until well after his brother arrived (fourteen days, three hours, and seventeen minutes after he left, to be exact) that Peter knew he would be able to regain his sanity.

**117. Worse**

"Don't you dare start fussing over me, Peter Pevensie," Edmund practically growled. "You can't say a single word without slurring."

"Well you can't stan' wi'out screaming…" Peter muttered, covering his eyes with his hands.

"At least I won't be incoherent and possibly delirious for the next three days."

"Nah, you'll jus' be bedridden f'r two weeks 's all."

"Oh shut up."

Peter flashed a hazy smile.

**118. Music**

"Looks like Lucy found her new passion."

The three siblings watched in wonder through the bushes as Tumnus taught the young Queen to play his pipe flute.

**119. Dive**

Edmund watched through the growing darkness as his brother dove into the flooded river after him. He struggled to keep his head above the frigid water, the energy in his muscles slowly draining and leaving him helpless to fight the current. But when he felt Peter's arms wrap around his waist, he couldn't have felt safer.

**120. Wandering**

"Edmund, where are we going?" Lucy asked, looking around nervously.

"We'll know when we get there." She found his voice much too cheery and his statement much too worrisome to feel at all comforted.

**121. Starving (2)**

"I'm not hungry." Edmund said wearily, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor.

"You need to eat something…"

"I said I'm not hungry!" His stomach growled. "Whose side are you on, anyway?!"

**122. Population**

"So, best guess, how many subjects do you think we have?"

Peter could only stare at his brother.

**123. Wrap**

For years, Edmund had hated human contact, absolutely hated it. He didn't know what it was…it wasn't that he didn't love his family, or he didn't want them to show they loved him, but something about being touched sent a shiver up his spine and a feeling of dread into the pit of his stomach. When Lucy hugged him at Aslan's camp, however, he was more than grateful that those feelings didn't present themselves, and was more than delighted that he could hug her back without his arms jerking away against his will.

**124. Crush**

Peter's heart sank as he watched Edmund once again storm away in anger. Would he never find a way to reach his brother?

**125. Won**

Peter's eyes widened, first in shock and then in pride. His brother had sparred against Orieus…and won.

**126. Cave**

Edmund struggled to pull himself into the cavern, his right arm terribly mangled and his head throbbing. He was certain he had a concussion. Through the haze of the injuries he thought he heard a rumble of thunder and thanked Aslan that he had found the shelter before the storm hit.

**127. Curse**

No matter how many times everyone told him it was the Witch's curse that had made him so eagerly accept her invitation to her castle, he just couldn't make himself believe them.

**128. String**

Susan paused mid-step, frowning a bit in confusion. She could have sworn she had heard someone giggle. But, after giving the hallway a thorough inspection, she decided she had been hearing things and continued walking down the corridor. When a large, black bat swooped down from the rafters, however, her quiet walk quickly turned into a scream and a run.

Somewhere upstairs, the youngest King and Queen gave each other a high five and reeled in the string attached to the fake bat.

**129. Limb**

Peter jumped at the sound of a high pitched scream, almost instantly recognizing it as his sister's. He raced down the hallway until he finally caught up with a sobbing Susan. As he had half-expected, he found her near inconsolable.

"I know I'm going out on a limb here, but…this is all Edmund's fault, isn't it?"

**130. Duck (3)**

"Hey Peter," Lucy spoke up as the two walked in silence.

"Hm?" He looked down at her, tilting his head a bit in curiosity.

"Duck." With the way she had said it, and the way she pointed just ahead of them, Peter figured she had meant an Animal, and that was more or less true. What he hadn't expected, however, was to find himself hovered over by a laughing sibling as he lay spread-eagle on the ground from being bowled over by a Duck.

"I told you to duck." Lucy said between giggles.

**131. Hierarchy**

"What happens…if we die…Peter?"

"We're not going to die, now hush."

"But…but if we do…I mean…we don't have any heirs…is there…there a list…like, who w…would take over?"

"I said hush. "

"I'm s…serious…"

"You're feverish and you're upsetting yourself. Hush."

"Am I…upsetting you?"

Peter never answered.

**132. ****Fell**

Edmund looked at the large group of Fell Beasts before him, seeing nothing in their eyes but hatred and vile cruelty. Edmund couldn't help but wonder…if he had brought his siblings and stayed with the Witch, would he have looked the same?

**133. ****Variation**

The course of his nightmares was always different, but the ending never changed, and neither did the way he coped with the terrors. And when Peter crawled into Edmund's bed once again he found himself finally able to smile as his brother turned into his chest and snuggled close.

**134. ****Think**

"Lucy, what are you thinking about now?" An exasperated Susan asked.

"You'll see."

"Oh no."

**135. ****Heap**

"What are you doing?!" Susan's horrified voice echoed through the hallway.

Peter looked up from the tangle of Kings and Queen, grinning like a madman. A bed sheet loosened its grip on his shoulder as he moved, falling to join the mess of three beds' worth of bedspread.

"We were bored, so we decided to play a game."

"In other words, this is all Edmund's fault."

**136. ****Pity**

_Don't you dare give me that look, Peter. Don't you dare. _But as Edmund stood with his head down, letting his brother tend to his wounds, he couldn't bring himself to tell him out loud.

**137. ****Freezing**

"Oh, Eddy." Peter whispered as he watched his brother shiver beneath his sheets.

"Pe'er?" Edmund's small voice, slurred with sleep, spoke up.

"Yes, Edmund?"

" 'M cold…"

It didn't take Peter a full three seconds to be out of his bed and into Edmund's with his arms wound tightly around his brother.

**138. ****Whistle**

"Edmund, what on earth are you doing?"

"Teaching Lucy to whistle, what does it look like?"

"But _you_ don't know how to whistle!"

**139. ****Favorite (4)**

"Pe'er, you're m' favorite." Peter tilted his head in confusion, stroking a strand of Edmund's hair out of his brother's eyes.

"Favorite what?"

"Noun."

The High King couldn't help but give a small smile as his concussed brother rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

**140. Protecting**

"You sodding idiot, what did you think you were doing?!"

"Standing over you!"

"With a Wolf charging at you?"

"He wasn't charging at _me_, he was charging at _you_. And I don't think you're being entirely fair here."

"_I'm _not being fair?! Peter, you had your throat cut open because you were too stubborn to move!"

"Would you rather I _had_ moved, Edmund?"

"…"

"Then don't ask me to when you know I care too much about you to just leave you there."

**141. Horde**

Peter stared at the large expanse of Fell Beasts cascading over the hills and heading for the two brothers.

"Oh no…I knew some of Her army had gotten away, but this is ridiculous."

"I think they spawned overnight."

Despite the situation, Peter couldn't help but smile.

**142. Idiot**

"You sodding idiot!"

"How many times have you called me that in the past month?"

"Three, and you deserve every one of them!"

Peter laughed.

**143. Daylight**

Susan's stomach dropped as she heard her sister scream for help. She turned and raced for the Valiant Queen's room, praying to Aslan that Lucy was alright. When she burst through the door and saw her sister hanging halfway off the bed and clinging to her bedpost for dear life, a laughing Edmund tickling her, Susan could only shake her head and laugh.

"You scared the daylights out of me, Lu!"

**144. Falling**

Peter watched his sister hang from the cliff edge, the only thing keeping her from falling into the chasm beneath her being a small root that wasn't going to last much longer. He fought, struggled, and clawed his way toward her, but he was too late. Their screams melded together as the root snapped and she plummeted out of sight.

"SUSAN!" Peter finally broke free from whatever had been holding back and leapt off the cliff in some half-mad idea that he could catch and save her. Instead, he found himself falling as well. It wasn't a rocky ground he landed on, however, but smooth floorboards. And as he tried to remember where he was and why he was crying, he found himself overcome with joy to see his oldest younger sister burst through the doors to his room, kneel next to him, and hold him against her shoulder until he could breathe properly again.

**145. Censoring**

"You son of a-"

"EDMUND!"

"And that, lads, is my very own human censor." Edmund shot a mock glare at his older sister.

**146. Keeper**

"Momma," A three-year-old Peter spoke up. "Do we get to keep him?"

The little blonde boy looked up at his father and then back down at his new baby brother in confusion when his dad burst out laughing.

**147. Horizon**

"Y'know, Lu, I thought of something else."

"Something else of what, Ed?"

"Something I miss about Narnia." Lucy tilted her head and smiled sadly, eager to hear what he had to say. "In Narnia, you knew that the horizon led to Aslan's Country. Here, there's no way of telling what you'll reach. I miss the closure."

**148. Relation**

"You two can't possibly be related." The young man scoffed. He had been trying to get under Edmund's skin and had recently found out that his brother was his Achilles' heel. But as the black-haired boy gave him a sharp cuff across his left eye, he found himself regretting that last statement.

**149. Gut**

"Are you sure you know where you are, Peter?"

"No, but I know we go this way."

"Let me guess…gut instinct again?"

"That's right."

"That was what got us lost in the first place!"

**150. Help**

"Peter, help me!"

"Dare I ask why you are covered in baby Squirrels?"

"They won't let go! Tell them to get off!"

"Wait a minute…that's not strawberry jam on your clothes, is it?"

"Make them let go!"

"Let me guess, Susan?"

"PETER!"

**151. Flaw**

Edmund knew his brother had flaws. It was a fact of nature that no one was perfect. The trouble was, no matter how hard he searched, Edmund couldn't find a single one.

**152. Malfunction**

"Oh, Edmund…" Peter stooped down next to his brother, gently placing a hand on his cheek. "Wake up. Please."

Almost as though Edmund had heard him, the Just King coughed once and his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, praise the Lion. You had me so worried." Peter was more than confused when his brother let out a strangled chuckle. "I don't see what's so funny about this."

"This sword sucks." Edmund smiled hazily as he held up the shattered remains of his "new" weapon.

**153. Gradual**

To the children, the changes that had come over them were gradual, taking fifteen years to reach their peak. But to the Professor and their parents, the changes were so immediate that it was almost frightening.

**154. Siding**

"You _always_ take their side, Peter! Always!" And as the nine-year-old Edmund stormed away, trying not to cry, Peter wished he could tell his brother how wrong he was.

**155. Inhibition**

"Edmund…" The Just King looked up from the table and locked eyes with his brother. "If you don't like the plan, you can put in your own ideas. You don't have to be so quiet…"

"I know."

**156. Vast**

Edmund looked over the vast expanse that was the Western Wood and knew he would have every inch of it memorized within the year.

**157. Jerk**

"Edmund, what did you do this time?"

"_They're_ the ones acting like jerks and you think _I _did something?"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Jeremy's broken nose. Did you give him the right or left hook?" When Edmund didn't respond (he was far too stunned to do so), Peter continued to talk. "You should give him the right next time. You know your left has been a bit weak since you broke your wrist last year."

Edmund burst into a smile.

**158. Regulate**

There was one thing that would forever bug Edmund. Was Jadis too hot or too cold in her castle? After all, her dress had sported short sleeves, but then again, the giant ring of fur at the top had to be rather stifling. It didn't take long for Edmund to decide, though, that she probably didn't feel temperature at all. Just as he was sure she didn't feel emotion.

**159. Problem**

"Peter, we have a problem. Come quickly."

The High King dashed from his bed chamber, following his racing brother down the hall. Worst case scenarios rushed through his head as the two headed for…wherever they were going. When Edmund finally skidded to a stop in the middle of the hallway, Peter gave him a quizzical look.

"What's the problem, Ed?" Peter bit back a startled scream when he felt something grab his ankles. He looked down to see his youngest sister tying them together, a pleased grin on her face.

"The problem is, Lucy and I were bored and you weren't here to entertain us."

"SUSAN! HELP!"

**160. Clear**

It wasn't that Susan didn't trust Peter…okay. It was that she didn't trust him. He had seemed to have converted to Edmund's and Lucy's side and had been involved in many more of their pranks than usual.

"All clear, Susan. No little siblings in sight."

And as the Gentle Queen walked into the room nervously only to be tackled by her brothers and sister, she knew she couldn't believe a word Peter said ever again.

**161. Down **

"There you are, Edmund! We've been looking everywhere for you." Peter walked up to his brother happily, pausing in mid step when Edmund didn't move. "Is everything alright?"

"Peter…?" Edmund's voice sounded distant, hollow. His gaze was unfixed, seeing neither Peter nor anything else close by.

"Ed? What's wrong?"

"Peter…I don't feel so good." The High King gasped in horror and dove for his brother as Edmund collapsed.

**162. Swap (5)**

Edmund and Lucy stood back to back, both grinning wickedly, as they waited for their older siblings to enter their rooms and open their closets.

"EDMUND!"

"LUCY!"

"What did you do to my clothes?!"

"What happened to my dresses?!"

**163. Lock**

If there was one thing Edmund never wanted to be again, it was to be held under lock and key.

**164. Demisemiquaver (6)**

"Alright, fine then Pevensie. You think you know so much about music, what's a thirty-second note?" Edmund smirked as the bully stared him down.

"Demisemiquaver." As the older boy sputtered in astonishment, Edmund found himself silently thanking Peter a thousand times over for making him pay attention in music class.

**165. Comfortable**

Peter buried his face in Edmund's hair and combed through it with his fingers. He rocked the fourteen-year-old gently, silently begging for his brother to wake up.

"I'm so sorry, Edmund. I shouldn't have left you alone like that. I'm so, so sorry…"

"Would you shut up, Peter?" A small voice moaned. Peter gasped and jumped, pulling away to try and look his brother full in the face. "And quit moving around, I'm comfortable."

**166. Hidden**

"Peter, how do you know they won't catch you? I mean, you don't exactly look like a Calormene."

The High King smiled comfortingly. "Just watch."

And Edmund did watch. Very closely. And as his brother raced deeper and deeper into the desert his blonde hair, tan skin, and beige clothing quickly melded together with the sand until he had vanished completely.

**167. Price**

If Edmund had known there was a price on his head, maybe he wouldn't have done so much in the way of tormenting the Calormene soldier.

**168. Book**

"Edmund, if you don't put that thing down, it's going to meld to your fingers."

"Good. This is a fantastic story!"

"Why do I bother?"

**169. Responsible**

Peter held his brother in his arms, the two sitting on the floor of the tent. Edmund kept his head buried in Peter's shoulder, struggling to hold the tears back. As the elder Pevensie stroked his little brother's hair, he struggled to think of how to tell Edmund it wasn't his fault even though he knew his brother would never believe him.

**170. Pedant**

"Edmund, you can't keep going on like this. You have to eat _something_!" Peter glared at his brother in frustration. When Edmund looked up at him and stared blankly for a few seconds before returning to studying Narnian Law, it took every reserve of Peter's strength not to cry.

**171. Door (7)**

Susan watched contentedly as her granddaughter raced down the pathway, kicking up dead leaves and dirt as she flew. The little girl giggled with delight when she saw two trees that, over the years, had intertwined to make one.

"Look, Grandma!" She squealed. "It's a doorway to Narnia!"

And, as she did every time the child found a "doorway", Susan took her hand and the two walked through.

**172. Recipe**

"Um…Lucy…if I may ask…what _is_ this?!"

**173. Detective**

"Edmund, what on earth are you doing on the floor?"

"Someone stole my grapes again, and this time I'm going to find out who it is!"

"You didn't think to look at the giggling sister next to you?"

"LUCY!"

**174. Mighty (8)**

"Look at you, boy. How can you possibly call yourself a King? You live in a barn!"

Edmund glared at the Noble the Calormene slave trader had sold him to. "You know, to be King, you don't need a castle."

**175. Smoker**

"Edmund, why does your room smell like smoke?!"

"Relax, Peter. It's just incense."

**176. Eager**

And every morning Edmund was left groaning under the covers, wondering what made Lucy so eager to greet the sunlight.

**177. Preserve**

"Aslan preserve us."

"At least long enough for our sisters to find us."

**178. Shining**

"You know, for a knight in shining armor, I'd say you look pretty good."

"You, however, could use a polish, my good brother."

"Oh shut up. It's not my fault I get all of your hand-me-downs."

**179. Poisoning**

"I think Susan's trying to poison me…"

"Why do you say that, Ed?"

"She made me taste test her pie."

"Oh dear…"

**180. Boss**

Sometimes, Peter would get so frustrated with his part-time job that he would convince himself he was going to quit. Then he would picture Orieus instead of his boss, realize he had put up with much worse for over fifteen years, smile, and go merrily back to work.

**181. Tip**

"Hey, Ed?"

"What, Peter?!"

"Next time, I'd keep the fact that you don't bruise very easily to myself."

Edmund could only glower at a laughing Peter as his sisters poked and prodded his arms.

**182. Suppress**

No matter how many times his siblings scolded him, Peter just couldn't suppress the need to keep his family safe.

**183. Contention**

Peter wondered why Edmund was so upset when he was drafted. Contention and opposition were to be expected, but not an absolute breakdown of his brother's resolve.

**184. Shot**

Edmund wondered why Peter was so confused at his reaction to finding out his elder brother had been drafted. After all, in Narnia it had been a fact that Edmund could always take a blow to save his brother's life. But how was he supposed to do so in our world when Peter was hundreds, possibly thousands, of miles away?

**185. Fair**

"Peter! That's not fair! You can't tickle someone into submission!"

"Apparently I can." Peter beamed as his younger brother spiraled into another fit of squeals as he tickled his ribs.

**186. Relocation**

Peter gripped the handle of his suitcase firmly, hoping his white knuckles went unnoticed. He was the eldest, and therefore had to be the strongest of the four. But he was only thirteen years old. How was he supposed to handle moving his siblings and himself into a house they had never seen before with a man they had never laid eyes on?

**187. Suffering**

Lucy couldn't bear to see her brother hobble around in agony, but Edmund insisted it wasn't bad enough for the cordial, and so she watched him suffer in silence, never letting him know that she, too, was feeling the pain.

**188. Pronoun**

"Hey Peter?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Whenever we refer to Aslan as 'He', we capitalize it, right?"

"Right…?"

"So would that make it a pronoun or a noun?"

"…"

**189. Devising**

"Edmund, what are you planning now?"

"You'll see."

"I should be frightened, shouldn't I?"

**190. Optimum**

Edmund stood at the edge of his Wood and looked in, a calm glee twinkling in his eye. It was perfect.

**191. Good (9)**

"Oh but Grandmother, weren't you scared?"

Susan smiled sadly and patted her granddaughter on the head. "No, my dear. He wasn't safe, of course, but he was good."

**192. Prerequisite**

Edmund sat on the floor next to Lucy, looking over their latest plans to bother their older siblings. "Alright, first we'll need Susan. Ah, there you are!" Almost as soon as he had said her name, the Queen had walked into the room. And as soon as he had greeted her, she turned and walked right back out.

**193. Vandalism**

Edmund had never vandalized anything before. He had seen kids do it hundreds of times, but had never taken part. As he drew on the stone statue, however, he realized just why everyone had done it. The look on the Lion's face was quite amusing.

**194. Harm**

He hadn't meant any harm, honest he hadn't. But when Lucy started crying and ran out the door, he knew no one would believe him.

**195. Depth**

For years, Peter didn't understand why Edmund immersed himself in law. It wasn't until he sat down one day after breakfast, began reading a manuscript, and realized it was very nearly supper time before he stopped that it dawned on him. It didn't matter if you liked law or not. There were so many loopholes and double meanings in the phrasings that you simply couldn't _help _but delve deeper into it.

**196. Effectiveness**

Everyone had very nearly given up hope on getting Edmund away from his books. Nothing had seemed to work. But Peter knew, with a knowledge born of knowing, that there was always a way. And he knew, with a knowledge born of practice, that he could make something work.

"Peter, stop! That tickles!"

**197. Classic**

Edmund and Lucy held back giggles as their sister screamed at the fake bug resting on her pillow.

"Classic."

**198. Taste**

Edmund all but screamed when the hot drink burned his tongue. He glared at his siblings as they laughed, though the effect was somewhat lost by the ice he was pressing to his tongue.

"You won't be able to taste for a week after that."

"Oh shut up."

**199. Grey**

"Edmund…" Peter sighed, wrapping his brother's wrist. The Just King looked up at him, beaming with an almost proud look on his face. "You're the reason I'm going to grey early." If anything, the pride only swelled at that comment.

**200. Recognition**

"How bad was it? The concussion?"

"Bad enough that you didn't recognize me at first."

"I'm so sorry, Peter…"

**Coordination**

"Now what did you do, Ed?"

"I think I broke my nose."

"How?"

"I walked into a wall…" Edmund looked down, utterly embarrassed.

"Why do we allow you to walk at all?" Peter grinned.

* * *

**1 – **We have a bit of Digory Kirke in there for once!

**2 – **Whatever you do, don't stop eating. Your stomach _will _betray you to your friends.

**3 – **Don't you hate misunderstandings?

**4 – **My friend tells me I'm her favorite all the time, and when I asked "favorite what?" one day, she answered "noun". It made me feel good. :) And I've changed my mind. Concussions are fun, as long as it's Peter and Edmund who are the ones suffering from them.

**5 – **This is based off of a drawing done by BLIvorySS. You can find the link to the image on my profile. And might I suggest looking at her other stuff, as well. She's amazing. :)

**6 – **I couldn't believe that was a real word, and I just had to use it. xD

**7 – **Every time I go on a walk in the woods with my siblings, my little sister and I will run around and find trees that look like the one from the movie Prince Caspian. Whenever we find one, we'll scream "Look, a doorway to Narnia!" and run through it. So I thought it would be cute if Susan (who had either come around after the train crash or still thought Narnia was a game) told her grandchildren the story of Narnia as fairytales and they found "doorways to Narnia" as well. So here you go. :)

**8 – **A dozen freshly baked virtual cookies to whoever gets this without Googling it.

**9 – **Another Grandmother Susan insert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Finally, it is finished!I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have started my second year of college and…oi. But anyway, here it is, and as I promised, this chapter is complete with many more beloved characters than just our Pevensies. I am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter. These are simply getting too hard to write.

**Disclaimer: **I need to think up some more witty responses.

* * *

**201. Endeavor**

Eustace tried so hard to follow the straight and narrow after being undragoned, honest he did. "Eustace! You drop Reepicheep right now! Drop him, I say!" But some opportunities proved too strong to resist.

**202. Enlistee**

The only time Peter ever had to wonder if his brother would enlist in the army rather than attend University with him was when he caught Edmund looking at a recruiting office longingly. As soon as he had done so, however, a young man walked out of the building donning a look of pride. Edmund immediately stiffened, and Peter knew he would never have to worry again.

**203. Masochism**

Peter analyzed his brother's face as Edmund got his stitches. The healer had insisted he not watch, but Edmund, forever stubborn, had refused the suggestion and watched almost eagerly as the needle wove in and out of his skin. As Peter looked on, he couldn't help but remember a small boy crying at the idea of a finger prick and wonder what had changed his brother so much.

**204. Refocus**

Jill hated her Literature class. It was so dull, and she would often find herself dreaming away the class without any recollection of what had been said. That all changed, however, when seating arrangements were altered and she was placed next to one of Them. Suddenly, her bouts of daydreaming vanished and were rapidly replaced with crushing blows to her self esteem, and the only way to hide from them was to try paying attention.

**205. ** **Trees (1)**

Phillip didn't mind all of the looks he got from the other Horses. They had all wanted the same thing, of course. Freedom, equality, fairness. Just because Phillip's wants were fulfilled in a different package didn't mean he wasn't getting exactly what every Animal wanted, though that the package was the Just King of Narnia made it easier to accept the fact.

**206. Impetuous**

Caspian had never been one for plans. He had spent his days learning history, rhetoric, and maths, never battle strategies. But when he suddenly chose to blatantly ignore direct orders and go to his uncle's chambers rather than head for the gate house, even he knew it was a stupid mistake.

**207. Jailed**

Of course she knew what she was giving up. She was a Tarkheena for crying out loud. But even paradise would be nothing more than a jail once she married that man.

**208. Skinnier**

When Susan saw just how tiny Cor was under all of those baggy clothes, she had to admit that she was wrong. It really was possible to be skinnier than Edmund and still function.

**209. Sham**

At first, Cor didn't know what to make of the idea of having a twin brother. On the one hand, it was wonderful that he had a sibling to bond and play with and teach him the ways of the world. On the other, the pranks were all too easy, and with the way his Calormene father had reared him, they made him feel utterly disgraceful and guilty.

**210. Jesting**

It was remarkable just how similar the Archenlander twins were to Edmund and Peter. Peter was a solid, steady man who kept his priorities and guiding light straight. Cor was exactly the same way. Edmund, though wise and thoughtful, never fully gave up his inner child and was always ready to pounce on a good joke. Corin, much to the dismay of everyone around him, was exactly the same way.

**211. Venerable**

Edmund smiled proudly as he watched the Calormene noble quiver before the High King. It was clear that his reputation had preceded him.

**212. Understudy (2)**

"What would I do without you, Ed?"

"Just think of me as your backup plan." Edmund accepted the brotherly kiss firmly planted on his forehead.

**213. Hiss**

"Edmund…are you okay…?" Peter had to hold back a jump when he heard his brother literally hiss at the corpse that, moments ago, had tried to run the High King through with a spear.

**214. Blab**

Edmund walked down the hall, sure that he hadn't been caught this time. As soon as he turned the corner, however, he spotted Corin standing next to a dripping wet Peter.

"He did it!"

"Traitor."

Corin could only smile.

**215. Safe**

Afterward, he realized just how silly the notion was, but when Aslan freed Tumnus from the stone, the moment he set eyes on Lucy, he knew he was safe.

**216. Inevitable**

Every Animal knew it was only a matter of time before the prophecy was fulfilled and the White Witch was destroyed, but did such responsibility really have to fall to children?

**217. Swim**

Back in England, Edmund had never been a very good swimmer. When he came to Narnia, he had hoped that would change.

"What do you think you were doing? You could have drowned!"

But since when did he ever get what he wanted?

**218. Militarize**

Even with the War pressing on them in England, Peter had never been able to picture Edmund as a soldier, a warrior. Upon entering Narnia, however, he found out why. Edmund had not been built to fight in our world. He had been built to fight the old way, the right way. And as the ten year old strode up to his brother, doused in armor and carrying a shield and sword, Peter knew he was looking at the Real Edmund, the one that he was meant to see, and the elder brother couldn't have been more proud.

**219. Befoul**

It didn't matter where they fought. It didn't matter who the enemy was. It didn't matter what the weather was like. There were some things about battle that were simply fact. Just because they were fact, however, didn't mean they had to make sense.

"It's the middle of a drought! How on earth could we get _muddy_ on the battlefield?"

**220. Expectation**

At first, Corin had been excited about his first battle, permission given to enter or not. Then he witnessed the death of a soldier, a soldier he knew, and suddenly he wasn't so excited anymore.

**221. Maul**

Mr. Beaver had come to terms with the fact that, when he returned home, the Wolves would have inflicted some damage to his beautiful dam. What he hadn't braced himself for however, was the utter mauling his years of hard work had endured. His Mate put her hand on his arm comfortingly, but, too proud to admit defeat, he pecked her on the cheek and smiled softly. "Still loads to do, not quite finished yet." He whispered, and set off to rebuild his home.

**222. Train**

For years, she had watched them practice every day so that they would be able to best any enemy. But there was one that they faced in the end that no amount of effort could have saved them from, and suddenly all of that hard work and all of those splendid days seemed utterly wasted.

**223. Conspiracy**

"It's a conspiracy, I tell you! The government is trying to poison children, force us to eat what obviously must be very bad for us in an attempt to make us obey any order given to us. It's all a trap. We have to resist!"

"Edmund, shut up and eat your peas."

**224. Naughty **

"Edmund, do you really think we should do this? What if they get upset?"

"Lucy, we are going to be stuck with them every day for the rest of our lives. Not only that, we're going to be royalty all the while. They're going to forget how to relax and have fun. It is our job to remind them how to do it properly. If they get upset with us, it's their own fault."

**225. Romance**

Edmund watched as his brother kissed a suitor lightly on the lips. His face contorted into one of absolute horror and disgust. Peter had told him that one day he would understand and feel the same, but Edmund was dead set on never falling in love, no matter what.

**226. Bite**

"You know better than to sneak up on me!"

"I still can't believe you bit me!"

"Well you were asking for it."

"Tapping you on the shoulder is _not_ an invitation to be bitten, thank you very much."

**227. Tale**

Eustace had a habit of telling tall tales in order to get sympathy or respect, but even he couldn't find a way to exaggerate the story of his undragoning, not that he would want to any longer.

**228. Branding**

Though the wand had felt like ice rather than fire when it entered his body, Edmund couldn't help but think that, when the White Witch had stabbed him, she had permanently branded him as her own.

**229. Cough**

"Oh Edmund…"

"Peter, you know he doesn't like it when you worry out loud…"

As another coughing fit conquered his body, Edmund shot Lucy an incredibly grateful glance for saying what she knew he wanted to and couldn't.

**230. Herd**

It didn't matter how old they got, both in our world and in Narnia. Whenever it was time for bed, it always seemed as though Peter had to herd Edmund and Lucy into their rooms like a flock of silly, misbehaving sheep, and one would always try to stray from the group.

**231. Hole**

"Oh come now, Ed, don't whine so much. There is no shame in getting wounded on the battlefield."

"There is when the wound is a sprained ankle that resulted in stepping into a hole!"

"Okay, maybe there is a _little _shame in it."

**232. Re**

Lucy was always the type to try again. No matter what mistake had been made, she made it her sworn mission in life to immediately go back and redo it until she got it right. She had always known, of course, that one day she would come across something that couldn't be redone. She just had never guessed that it would be at the most dire moment, when her brother's life rested in her hands.

**233. Vacancy**

"If Cair Paravel had been in our world," Edmund mused one soft summer day. "And we had abandoned it, someone probably would have turned it into a hotel by now."

"Another reason to favor Narnia. They know how to treat someone else's property, even when it's temporarily vacant." Peter agreed.

**234. Might**

Caspian knew that standing in the icy circle was a bad idea, but try as he might, he simply couldn't muster the strength to move his legs and flee.

**235. Tire**

Peter and Edmund panted heavily as they battled, the swords in their hands getting heavier and heavier. When it became too much, both boys dropped their weapons at nearly the same second. For a moment, Oreius thought that they had had enough. Before he could take a step toward them, however, he watched with slight pride as the boys tackled each other and began a mock hand-to-hand combat, pushing through their exhaustion as any great warrior should.

**236. Course**

"What's our course of action?" The Centaur waited none-too-patiently for his monarch to give him an order. "Sire?"

Edmund groaned in frustration, struggling to study the map and think of a logical way to attack the enemy. "There is a reason why Peter was always in charge of battle plans." And how desperately Edmund wished his brother was with him to help.

**237. Counting**

Peter groaned weakly, placing a hand on his forehead in a vain attempt to keep the oncoming headache at bay.

"Peter…?" A soft voice whispered.

"Ed…wh…what happened…?" Peter opened his eyes just enough to see his brother smirk sadly.

"You hit your head. For awhile, though, we couldn't tell if you were counting sheep or seeing stars. I guess it was the latter, huh?"

"Or maybe I was counting stars…"

"As long as you weren't seeing sheep. Then I would be worried." Peter chuckled thickly at Edmund's dry humor.

**238. Creature**

"What _is _that thing?"

"A thing of nightmares." Peter mimicked his brother's look of terror as they watched the horrifying beast devour a still-moving deer that, moments ago, Edmund had been about to fire an arrow at.

"We're screwed."

**239. Repertoire (3)**

"Hey Peter, what is this?"

"Put that down! Edmund, you drop it this instant or I'll make you drop it!"

"Is this a diary?"

"I said put it down!"

"It's…" Edmund's eyes widened. "It's a book of poems. Pete, I didn't know you wrote poetry!"

"PUT IT DOWN OR YOU FORFEIT YOUR LIFE!"

**240. Ringing**

Caspian had never had a concussion before, though he had heard a bit about them. Therefore, when the Dwarf hit him across the head, he wasn't much surprised by the extreme pain, dizziness, and nausea. What he hadn't expected, however, was the relentless ringing in his ears which, he decided, was much more annoying than all of the other symptoms combined.

**241. Handicap**

"Perhaps we should instigate a handicap, since he's so much taller?" Edmund asked.

"Don't you think that would insult Reepicheep?" Drinian replied, looking thoughtful.

"Perhaps a little, but it still seems quite unfair for such an honest duel…" Edmund watched on with great amusement as Eustace's face went from indignant and offended to outright petrified when he realized that they were quite serious.

**242. Prize**

"And what exactly is my prize for besting the High King in swordplay?" Edmund smirked.

"Payback." No sooner had Peter spoken than Edmund found himself splayed flat on his back, his feet taken out from under him while he wasn't paying attention.

"Traitor." Edmund growled good-naturedly at the smiling Faun.

**243. Screaming**

As Edmund's blood-curtling screams erupted from the medical tent, Peter was forced to learn that there were some things he just couldn't fix, and that killed him.

**244. Steady**

"Easy now. Nice and easy. There you go." The Cherry Driad's haunting-yet-strangely-soothing voice steadied the feverish King almost as much as her supportive grip on his shoulders did as she carefully lowered him into the hammock.

**245. Acceptance**

Caspian had known that it would take a long time, years even, for the Narnians to fully accept his presence. What he had not prepared for, however, was the immediate acceptance he gained from Aslan, and thus, his subjects.

**246. Take**

Susan knew – no matter how strongly she denied the fact that she still believed – that He had every right to do as he pleased with his sons and daughters. But did He really have to take everyone she loved most dear at the same time and leave her behind?

**247. Give**

Though it took several long, pain-staking years, Susan finally realized why He had allowed her to continue on, and she was almost ashamed of herself for doubting His plans for her.

**248. Disabled**

"Edmund, what have we told you about sliding down the rail on the stairs?"

"Not to because I would get hurt?"

Peter sighed and Edmund grinned as the older boy patched up his brother's sprained ankle.

**249. Bruised (4)**

"Edmund, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Those boys, they just…it all happened so fast…"

"Go ahead and tell yourself that, Peter."

Peter flinched, biting his lip in shame at the anger in his brother's voice. Edmund's rage stung Peter's mind, pride, and soul far more than any physical injury could.

**250. Squirm**

Corin struggled against the hold his captor had on him, but somehow he knew that he was never going to get away. Once Edmund's mind was made up, there was no escaping the tickling.

**251. Cleanse (5)**

Cor's lips trembled as he struggled to keep from crying once again. He plunged his dirty, tear-stained face into the basin of water, scrubbing at the caked-on shame furiously. He cared little about the fact that he was getting his clothes soaked, or that he wasn't being exactly quiet about his bath. Pulling his head out, the young boy looked down at his hands. His shaking, bruised, horrible hands. He thought of the blood that, only minutes ago, had coated the atrocities, and his resolve broke. Once again he sobbed and went back to scrubbing his body clean, even if it meant ripping off every layer of skin in the process.

"It won't do any good." A soft, deep voice behind him made Cor jump.

"Sir…?" The prince wiped at his eyes, hoping his father hadn't seen his tears.

"You can't wash away the guilt and fear as easily as you can wash away the blood," King Lune rested a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "In fact, you can't wash it away at all. My son, you must let Aslan wash away your guilt, for it is unfounded and will do you no good. You were protecting yourself, nothing more. Killing, even in war, is never easy, and I hope it stays this difficult for you. But you must remember that, once all is said and done, Aslan forgives you for your necessary actions, and so you must forgive yourself. Do you understand?"

"I think so…" But Cor didn't understand. How could a Lion – powerful, sacrificial, awesome, perfect, certainly, but a Lion nonetheless – wash away what soap, scrubbing, and regret could not?

"You will understand fully one day, but for now, simply trust and forgive."

Cor nodded softly, sniffling when his father planted a loving kiss on his forehead and walked away, leaving his son to contemplate the lecture in silence.

**252. Sin**

"There is a difference between murdering and killing, my son," King Lune told Corin quietly. "And no matter how much it seems like it, killing is not a sin. Killing in self defense, as you did, is not wrong. Murdering outright without true purpose is when you have wronged Aslan and yourself, and only then should you weep so bitterly as this."

**253. Fortify (6)**

"Cor, love? What are you doing?" Aravis looked over at him sleepily, barely conscious.

"Nightmares won't get through these walls, I promise." Cor smiled softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife's waist.

Aravis returned the smile, kissed him softly on the forehead, and encased her king's shoulders in a soft embrace.

"Nor these walls, my Lord."

**254. Contort**

"Peter, I didn't know you could bend that way!"

"I can't…"

"Oh…ouch…"

**255. Elucidate (7)**

"Um, Ed, something tells me that that is _not_ the proper way to use Susan's arrows."

"Well, what else am I supposed to use? Unless you can find something else this long and sharp, I suggest you keep quiet about proper ways to use Susan's arrows and instead give me a hand." Edmund's tone was angry, but Peter knew he wasn't angry at him. He was angry at the fact that, no matter how hard he tried, he simply could not get his shirt down from the rafters of the small storage room.

"How did your shirt even get up there?"

**256. Posture**

"Sit up straight. Both feet on the floor. Forearms on the table. Not your elbows, never put your elbows on the table! Forearms only! Now, take the salt. No! Do not lean forward to grab something. If it is out of your reach, ask for someone to pass it or do without. Now…"

And as the old Dwarf dame continued to scream mannerisms, Edmund knew he had fallen into his own personal Hell.

**257. Awaken**

The old man slowly opened his eyes, wondering, for a moment, if he was still dreaming. Why else would he be so dirty, sticky, and downright in shambles? Upon laying his eyes on the vast herd of animals (or, as those without hardened hearts knew them by, Animals), he knew without a doubt that he was dreaming. But dream or no dream, when the creatures began to make all sorts of terrifying noises, Andrew Ketterley could only think one thing: Run!

**258. Equalize**

At first, Fledge had regarded the Human with suspicion and something close to loathing. The Man had used him as a cart pony, forcing him into a hard life without so much as asking the creature if it was alright with him. But as time dragged on and Aslan seemed to accept the man, so the Winged Horse learned to forgive and forget, and the two became the best of friends and equals, just as the Winged Horse knew it had once been in the Other World, long before the cobbled streets and black buggies.

**259. Rebuilding**

Caspian knew, as he looked upon the ruins of the once great Cair Paravel, that his job wasn't to restore the past, but to build a better future.

**260. Unprofessional**

Edmund scowled as he regained his footing, having been tickled into submission by his brother and left to collapse in his only possibility of escape.

"Yeah, real professional, Pete. I'm sure your enemies will give in without question if you use that tactic on them."

Peter grinned. "Well at least now I know another weakness of yours."

**261. Catatonic**

"Come on, Edmund, don't do this to me. Look at me. Blink. Say something. Please." But it was no use. Edmund was gone.

**262. Paucity**

"What are we going to do? No one is going to survive for long on such low rations. We need to call for help."

"Who is going to help us?" Peter sighed. "Archenland? They have their own famine to deal with. Calormen? Yes, I'm sure the country that most desperately wants us to fall would be happy to help us through this."

Edmund went back to brooding in silence, wishing that there were more countries with which Narnia was allies that were big enough to sustain them until the drought ended.

**263. Opposition**

"You're not going and that's final!"

"I had expected this from your mother," King Caspian said as he strapped his sword to his belt. "But Rilian, from you? You know full well that a proper King accompanies his men into every battle."

Caspian could only stare in surprise, and something akin to guilt, when his young son simply plastered himself to his father's side and cried.

**264. Gray**

"Hey Edmund, is that a gray hair?" Peter smirked, hoping his little fib would entice a not-so-little reaction out of his brother.

"If it is, that means I'm getting old. And if I'm getting old, Peter," Peter didn't like the mischievous grin on Edmund's face. "It means you're getting old too. Do you want me to check _your _head for gray hairs? You have three years on me, so I'm sure there are a ton."

"Oh shut up."

**265. Light**

"Happy birthday, Edmund," Edmund groaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes weakly. He sat up on his bed and came face-to-face with a blushing little sister. "I got you something. I heard you telling Mother the other day that you needed one, and, well…here…" Smiling lightly, Lucy pressed a neatly wrapped present into Edmund's hands.

Slightly confused (it was, after all, only three minutes passed midnight), Edmund opened his present and smiled broadly when he came face-to-face with a beautiful silver torch.

"Lucy, it's perfect. Thank you so much." As he pulled his sister close in a hug, Edmund realized that there was something rather symbolic in the fact that his sister, whose name meant "Bringer of Light", was the one to give him a new torch, and he has a sneaking suspicion that she noticed the symbolism too.

**266. Type (8)**

"I swear, if I don't get some money soon, I'm going to need to sell a kidney." A teenage Edmund sighed as he sat in the diner with his mates.

Suddenly, a random voice behind the teen spoke up. "What's your blood type?"

For a moment, Edmund froze, completely baffled that someone would ask that and trying to figure out how on earth he would respond. When he slowly turned around to face the stranger, he sagged in relief. It was not a creeper like he had expected, but Peter, smirking playfully.

**267. Yellow**

Peter would never tell a soul just how happy he was when he saw that Caspian was a blond and that Edmund could never torment him again for being the only blond in Narnia's history.

**268. Blue**

"You know what I've realized, Peter?" Edmund asked with a terrifying smirk.

"Oh no. I know that look. You are not going to make fun of me. You can't."

"Oh, can't I? I think you have a certain special physical trait that says I can."

"Caspian is blond! You can't pick fun at me for being blond anymore!"

"True, but does Caspian, or anyone in our family for that matter, have blue eyes?"

"Damn it all, Edmund. I'll give you a black eye if you don't stop it!"

Edmund simply laughed.

**269. Beating**

"Why, Edmund? Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Because it's either this, or watching you beat yourself up because you couldn't protect me. It's easier on the both of us if I don't give you a chance."

"But that doesn't mean you have to push yourself to exhaustion."

"Doesn't it?"

**270. Pursued**

"From what I hear, she's a fine fisherman, and according to her, you're a fine catch."

"Yes, but it isn't customary for a fisherman to stalk his fish before throwing the bait!" Peter stifled a chuckle.

**271. Nun**

"If that's what we have to look forward to," Lucy watched the suitor storm away in fury after being rejected by Susan. "Then I think I would much rather become a nun."

**272. Fault**

"You really need to stop being all sentimental, Peter," Edmund groaned. "Your chain mail hurts me when you hug me so tightly."

"And whose fault is that? Maybe if you stopped getting hurt, I would stop feeling the need to be so sentimental." Peter, though his eyes were still wet with recent tears, was smiling.

**273. Blind**

"Peter, are you okay?" Edmund rushed over to his fallen brother.

"Yeah…just…watch where you're pointing that torch next time, huh? You're going to make someone go blind with that thing."

**274. Charcoal**

"I don't care how many pills I took," Edmund slurred, his head cloudy. "I am not going to ingest that stuff."

**275. Dose**

"Well maybe next time you should listen to the Healer and take the proper dosage of pain medication," Peter frowned. "Now sit still and for once in your life do as you're told."

**276. Sheathed**

Caspian breathed heavily as he sheathed his sword.

"Well, that was fun."

**277. Comment**

"If you say one word, I will sew your mouth shut."

Edmund promptly clamped his gaping jaw closed, knowing full well that the look on his face said all he wanted to about Peter's new monstrosity called an outfit.

**278. Kid**

Susan blinked at the young man decked in colorful feathers and currently bowing before her throne, asking in a quite spectacular fashion for her hand in marriage.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

**279. Carpet**

"I mean really! Does the ENTIRE CASTLE need to have marble floors? Can't we at least have RUGS or something?"

"Oh Edmund, would you shut up? If you would just stop wearing only socks and start wearing some shoes, or even go barefooted, you wouldn't fall down nearly as often as you do."

**280. Rescue**

"Well, looks like you finally get to return the favor for us saving you from drowning, Eustace."

The dragon donned a look of sarcastic pride as he carried Caspian and two crew members away from the crumbling cliff edge.

**281. Prescribe**

"I am not drinking carrot juice and that's final!"

**282. Overwhelm**

Susan looked around Peter's room quietly. Her brother was always complaining about how cluttered Edmund's room was and how their younger sibling was taking on far more work than he was capable of finishing. What Peter failed to mention, however, was just how horrible his room looked and how heavy his work load was. Susan was going to have to do something about those two before they ran themselves, and each other, into the ground.

**283. Egregious**

"You egregious little prat!" Eustace screamed at his older cousin.

"I bet you don't even know what that word means." Edmund simply rolled his eyes.

**284. Tranquilizing**

Edmund knew that he would never again be as relaxed as he was at that moment, with incense burning in the corner and a Naiad massaging his stiff neck.

**285. Peep**

Peter shouted in surprise when, out of nowhere, Edmund smacked his hand sharply.

"That present is not to be opened until Christmas and you know it, Peter Pevensie! So stop looking!"

**286. Forfend**

"I don't care what you say or do, Peter. Protecting you is, and always will be, my first priority."

**287. Voyage**

Edmund had been on many different voyages in his life, from moving to a new school to stumbling through the wardrobe to sailing on the _Dawn Treader_. None, however, had ever been so smooth, so terrifying, and so rewarding as the voyage of dying had been.

**288. Foal**

Edmund didn't quite understand why, but he always felt a little sentimental and rather special whenever Phillip described him as a "foal". It was certainly far less insulting than the word "child", at least.

**289. Wrath**

Common Sense had always rendered Edmund somewhat afraid of Aslan. After all, he was a very powerful Lion. He couldn't imagine how terrifying it must be to be someone who was on the wrong end of Aslan's fury.

**290. Transformed**

When Edmund turned from traitor to Just, he had always considered it a rather remarkable transformation. When Eustace turned from boy to dragon and back again (though quite a different boy from the first time), Edmund knew that his change was nothing by comparison.

**291. Empirical**

Polly wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew without question that the moment Digory struck that bell, they were doomed.

**292. Push**

The much older, much taller boy pushed Edmund against the tree, glaring at him furiously. Edmund pushed him back, using all of the strength he could muster. The two broke out into a violent shoving match that ended only after several long minutes when Edmund finally punched the older boy in the face. He knew he would get in trouble for it later, but at the moment, it was completely worth it to watch the fifth grader cry as he clutched his broken nose.

**293. Pointless**

"Edmund, talk to me. What happened today?" Peter's soft, soothing voice very nearly coaxed Edmund out of his shell.

"There's no point, Peter." The young boy sighed.

"You've never punched someone before, Ed. I think that in itself attests to how much of a point there is."

"Drop it, Peter! Just drop it!"

Just as Edmund thought it was pointless to talk about what had happened, so Peter thought it was pointless to try and pry it out of him, and so the older brother left the younger brother to brood and suffer the tortures of his new school alone.

**294. Bold**

The _Dawn Treader _stood out against the sunrise, her bold colors glistening with a slightly orange hue. Though she was small, it was obvious to all who observed her that Narnia had not seen such a beauty since the Golden Age.

**295. Condensed**

"What's the point of reading _Romeo and Juliet_," Edmund sighed as he did his homework. "If we don't even get to read all of it?"

**296. Newest**

Jill shuffled into the room shyly, looking at all of the unfamiliar faces around her. One by one, Eustace introduced her to his cousins as the Newest Friend to Narnia. Though she thought this to be a rather silly title, each of the Pevensie children seemed to welcome her all the more readily for it, and so she kept her mouth shut.

**297. Rend**

There was only one thing Peter hated more than being apart from Edmund on the battlefield, and that was being physically ripped away from his brother by their opponent without the slightest ability to stop it.

**298. Ashamed**

When all was said and done, each of the Pevensie children knew that they should be utterly ashamed of themselves for how they behaved in our world and in Narnia. But, for reasons beyond their comprehension, when they finally entered Aslan's Country, none of them could think of a single reason as to why they felt like that, and so they left their negative feelings behind and were all the better for it.

**299. Direct**

"Further up and further in!" Was the cry that rang out, and not a single creature, even those who had so adamantly denied Aslan's guidance or even his very existence, disobeyed the order.

**300. Changed**

In the end, Susan knew, no matter how hard she had tried to deny it in her youth, that Narnia had changed her. It had taken her awhile to figure it out, but when she finally walked into Aslan's Country, young again and happier than she had ever felt, she knew the struggle for truth was well worth it.

* * *

**1** – I know this seems to have nothing to do with trees. However, when I was a kid, one of my favorite books was about three trees. The first tree wanted to be cut down and made into a beautiful treasure box. The second tree wanted to be cut down and made into a grand ship that great kings would sail in. The third tree wanted to grow forever, so that when people looked at it, they would look straight to Heaven and think of God. The first tree was cut down and turned into a lowly manger. Later on, that manger held the baby Jesus. The second tree was cut down and turned into a tiny fishing boat. Later, that turned out to be the boat that Jesus was on when he calmed the stormy seas. The third tree was cut down, but was then turned into the Cross, the greatest symbol of Heaven and God there is. So each tree got exactly what they wanted, but in ways they never expected. That made me think of Phillip, who got everything he wanted in Edmund, something he never would have expected. Bible lesson for the day = done

**2** – This is not slash/incest. Just making that clear.

**3 **– This was my version of Edmund's payback for Peter praising his drawing skills in the first chapter.

**4** – A sneak peek into a oneshot I'm currently writing.

**5 **– Wow, a long one! Sorry about that, I didn't mean to get so carried away.

**6 **– I just had to get some sort of relationship fluff in here without going against the cannon, right?

**7 **– Yes, this is a continuation of Misappropriate from chapter 1

**8** – I accidentally played Peter's role in this little snippet. I was looking at new deviations on DeviantArt, and on one, the artist said how she needed to get some money whether by doing commissions or selling a kidney. Never having met this poor girl in my life, I almost commented with "What's your blood type?" but stopped myself before I could hit "Comment", realizing just how creepy that would sound from a total stranger.


End file.
